roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Asgard-Jotunheim War
: "From a realm of cold and darkness came the Frost Giants, threatening to plunge the mortal world into a new ice age. But humanity would not face this threat alone. Our armies drove the Frost Giants back into the heart of their own world. The cost was great. In the end, their king fell, and the source of their power was taken from them." : ― Odin The Asgard-Jotunheim War was a conflict between the Asgardians and Frost Giants that took place from 965 A.D. to 2010. History Battle of Tønsberg In the year 965 A.D., a host of Frost Giants from Jotunheim, led by their king, Laufey, invaded Earth at Tønsberg, Norway, in an attempt to bring about a new ice age upon the people and to claim Earth as their own. But humanity found its defenders in the form of the Asgardian army of Einherjar led by Odin, who defended the mortals of Earth and drove the Frost Giants back to their frozen home. Battle of Jotunheim Odin pressed his attack into Jotenheim and, after a battle of great cost, Odin defeated Laufey and took from him the source of the Frost Giants' great power, the Casket of Ancient Winters. Odin also secretly took home to Asgard a small Jotun baby, Laufey's son, who had been abandoned and left to die. Loki's Betrayal The infant Loki grew up as a brother to Odin's real son Thor, and Odin kept the boy's heritage a secret in the hope that he would one day come to end the enmity between the two races. Over a thousand years later, Thor, Loki, Sif and the Warriors Three went to Jotunheim to look for an explanation for the Frost Giants' intrusion that they suffered. However, they received an unwelcome visit and Laufey commanded his Frost Giants to attack them. After a long battle, Odin arrived on Sleipnir and left with his fellow Asgardians. Later, Loki paid a visit to Laufey in Jotunheim, hinting that he was the one who allowed the Frost Giants into Asgard in the first place. He offered a deal with Laufey, in which he told Laufey to go to Asgard to kill Odin; in return, Loki would be able to take the throne. Loki then led Laufey to Odin, but stayed behind himself. Laufey made his way to the unconscious Odin, and was ready to kill him; however, Loki betrayed and killed his father, using Gungnir's energy beam to disintegrate him instantly. This act made him look like a hero in front of his adoptive mother Frigga as part of his plan to completely destroy Jotunheim and the Frost Giant race as well as usurp the throne of Asgard. Loki attempted to destroy Jotunheim with the Bifrost Bridge but was thwarted by Thor when he destroyed the Bifrost Bridge. Aftermath The Frost Giants stopped attacking the Asgardians and Loki fell into a portal that led him to the Sanctuary, where he met Thanos, who helped him start the Chitauri Invasion. After the death of their leader Laufey and Loki's attack on Jotunheim, the Frost Giants were now a broken people. However, when the Bifrost Bridge was destroyed and chaos began to extend over the Nine Realms, they could sense that something had happened. Around 2014, one Frost Giant was a specimen being held in the Collector's Museum on Knowhere before its destruction. Category:Wars